Forever and For Always
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: HPxSM. For CosmosAngel1 thank you for inspiring advice! What's Usagi going to do when she realizes that she would rather be with her beloved than her senshi? UsagiDraco.


Author's Note:

Okay, so I was going to wait to have this beta-ed, but I was impatient and since it was recently my birthday and Easter, I have decided to post this.

If you don't like character's dead, please don't read; YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Tenshi

Please note that: _Forever, My Love_ lyrics written by Tenshi no Yupiteru; please do not take them.

**Forever and For Always**

Watching from behind the group of mourners that had attended the funeral, a pair of sapphire orbs filled with tears at the sight of the gleaming, black casket that was slowly making its way out of the church and into the graveyard, where it was to be buried.

'_This wasn't supposed to happen!'_

The owner of the sapphire orbs tagged behind two people - one male and one female - who were the only ones following the moving casket. She did not open her mouth to apologize for their loss, for it was her loss as well.

'_What could I say anyway? I'm sorry I secretly married your son? I'm sorry I loved your son? I'm sorry the baby we were going to have turned out to be a miscarriage? I'm sorry I never met you before? … It's not I'd mean anyone of them.'_

They came to a stop at a white tombstone with Draco Lucius Edmund Xavier Malfoy engraved onto it.

_Give me a reason_

_A reason to believe_

_That you have left me_

_That you are gone - gone for good_

As the casket was lowered, she felt bitter rage burn through veins, despite the tears that were freely flowing down her face, as she clearly remembered why her love was now dead inside the casket: her so-called friends and protectors wanted her to stick to her end of the supposed bargain.

'_There was no bargain with that pathetic, miserable life that Destiny mapped out for me that they want me to follow like a blind, naïve child.'_

When they found out that she wasn't sticking to her end of the 'bargain,' they killed the thing she held closest to her heart - her beloved.

'_They thought they were protecting me. They thought I was cheating them out of their life. They want to cage me, so they knew where I would be at all times. Well, they can't. They can't have me. They can't rule my life.'_

_They took you away from me - my love_

She didn't realize how long she had been standing there studying the tombstone, because once she looked up, the parents of her deceased love had fled the graveyard and she was kneeling in front of the tombstone, her hands trembling her contained rage. A sleek shadow fell across her form and she turned away from the tombstone, searching for the person to whom the shadow had been created. Finding no one, her sapphire orbs looked longingly back at the tombstone, before pulling herself up after placing a kiss on the cool white marble.

_But I see your shadow_

_It's lurking behind me_

_It's following me so closely_

_I know they're wrong_

Walking out of the gloomy graveyard, she made her way to a local park and came to a stand still when she found herself at where she had met Draco a year ago on the date. Closing her red-rimmed sapphire orbs, she thought back to then, conjuring up an image of the white haired twenty-one-year-old man whom she had come to love within such a short time.

Just thinking about him caused her to shiver - as if she could still feel his arms wrap around her and protect her from all her fears. The tears fell unnoticed by their owner as she slowly opened up her arms, expecting him to embrace her lithe form.

_I stand still_

_And deep inside_

_I feel your warm embrace_

_I know they're wrong_

Her eyes snapped open when she didn't feel his warm embrace, but rather, the cold wind whipping at her. Her face lost all of the serene quality it had had when she had seen him in her mind's eye. Swiping a tear away from her pallid face, she slowly walked home, thinking of a way that she could extract revenge for what her so-called friends had done to her.

_They took you away from me - my love_

It hit her like a ton of bricks when she realized how she could still be with her beloved Draco. Her pace picked up and she ran inside of her house, knowing that her family members weren't home to inquire her about her whereabouts or what she was doing.

'_Thank God,'_ she thought sadly. '_They would stop me… and I don't need them to interfere, because they don't understand. They never could.'_

_Oh, how I cried for you_

_Oh, how I loathed them_

_For what they did to you_

'_If they thought that they could get away with this, then they were wrong,'_ she thought furiously as she feverously searched her room for her precious gem. Once she found it, she quickly ran out of her house, tripping over several stairs in the process, not bothering to berate herself for it as she returned to the graveyard, blonde hair whipping behind her as she went.

_I'm taking you home - my love_

'_I will not blindly follow the lifeline that Destiny set out for me. They take away everything I ever come to love - why would anyone want to follow something that does that? If I can not have what I want, then they can not have what they want. I want to be free. I want Dray. And nothing else.'_

_Where they won't be able to tear us apart - my love_

Once she was inside the graveyard, her pace slowed down and she slowly regained control of her breathing. Her eyes roamed across the eerily silent hills covered with specks of tombstones until she found the one she was looking for.

Tracing the letters of her beloved's name with her finger, she murmured an incantation that she used to call forth the ultimate senshi - Sailor Cosmos - who now stood in all of her glory, with white hair and haunted, emotionless silver eyes.

She called forth all of her powers - after creating a mirror that would not break once she attacked it - and hurled the attack at the magical mirror. It repelled the attack, sending it back to the white haired young woman, who had braced herself for a flood of pain, but was surprised when all she felt was a cold wave rip through her form as she let go of a deep throated shriek.

Her hair returned back to its natural blonde color as her eyes returned to a deep blue that now lifeless and glazed over. Her body slumped over the tombstone of Draco Malfoy.

The limp, dead body of the young woman was found by the graveyard digger around midnight that night. Carefully taking her off the white marble, he caught sight of a silver necklace around her neck. A silver ring was attached to it. Curiously, he studied it and saw _Usagi Serenity Tsuki Malfoy_ engraved on the outside of the silver band and inside of the ring was: _I Love You - Forever and For Always: Dray._

_Where we will forever be - my love_

When the young woman opened her sapphire eyes again, she was met with a pair of dark silver orbs. Her face lit up and she threw her arms around the neck that the eyes belonged to: her beloved, Draco Malfoy.

"Ai shiteru, Dray-koi," she softly whispered in his ear as her returned her embrace. A deep-throated chuckle resounded from his chest after he placed a butterfly kiss where her upturned golden crescent moon was emblazed on her forehead. "I love you too Bunny - forever and for always."


End file.
